Fond Memories of the Past
by Tansoku
Summary: *Shounen-Ai* Waya+Isumi // In the darkness of a stormy night Waya and Isumi look back on the past to when they were just friends, knowing well that they are indeed more than friends now.


Disclaimer: Hello there, I don't own Hikaru no Go, in fact, I don't own any Animes or anything vaguely popular in life. And if you do suspect me of owning Hikaru no Go and try to sue me, then I shall become very angry when I have no money left and am living on the sidewalk in a cardboard box with my Waya Plushie. AND IF YOU TRY TO STEAL THAT...then...you truly are a bad bad person.   
  
Quick warning for those of you who didn't read the summary, this story contains mild to moderate Shounen-Ai (Boys loving other Boys) so be forewarned, I will not be responsible for minor's mental health when you leave your computer on. (Even though that I am indeed, a minor.)  
  
I declare this my Birthday Fanfiction (Yes, today is my Birthday.) And hope you enjoy it. Arigatou!  
  
- - - -  
  
In the darkness of the night the rain hit the rooftop of Waya's tiny apartment as he sat on his bed, cradled in the arms of his new lover while he stared out the window at the falling rain hitting his veranda. He felt grateful to be held in the protective embrace of the boy he loved instead of the bitter storm outside.   
  
"...are you still awake, Isumi?" Waya looked up at the older boy who's eyes were closed. Both boys were only wearing their boxers, Waya in a loose gym shirt and Isumi in a black t-shirt.   
  
"Mhm..?" Isumi let out a quiet mutter as he opened his eyes.   
  
"I love you..."   
  
"You woke me up just to tell me that?" Isumi grinned, running his hands up Waya's sides. "Of course, I love you too." He winked playfully at the younger Insei before resting his head on his shoulder.   
  
Waya sighed dreamily, extending his crossed legs out on to the bed and leaning more of his weight into Isumi. "Its late, you know...what'll your parents think?" he asked timidly.   
  
"That doesn't matter, you matter to me more than anything else now..."  
  
"Even Igo?"   
  
Isumi grinned. "Yeah, even Igo." his voice sounded mildly sarcastic now but still enough to be sincere.   
  
"Do you remember....when...I told you...?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Geez Isumi, it was only four days ago and you've already forgot!?"   
  
"Hey, don't get mad.." The dark haired boy said, feeling slightly intimidated. Waya only sighed tiredly.  
  
"Okay...I'll explain it again:"  
  
- - - - Four Days Earlier - - - -   
  
"Another win for me." Isumi smiled brightly at the fiery Waya as he brushed his black Igo pieces back into their containers. The life of an Insei was a difficult one. Striving for perfection of the ways of Igo was a great burden on all its students. "Better luck, next time."   
  
"Augh...I should have seen it coming..." Waya swivelled away from the wooden board, stretching his legs and leaning backwards on his arms.   
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, you'll do better next time..."   
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
The two boys stood up and headed towards the place where they bought their lunch. It was a blustery day, the clouds hovered above them on the brink of rain. A storm was rolling in.   
  
Once their lunch was bought they took a seat on a bench on the outskirts of a park.   
  
"We should have invited Hikaru to come with us..." Waya yawned before stuffing a piece of sushi into his mouth and taking another one in his chopsticks.   
  
"Oh...?" Isumi turned his head to Waya.   
  
"Yeah, he's a nice guy, a bit ditzy and he does talk to himself every now and again but he's cool..." Another piece of sushi down Waya's throat.   
  
"I guess your right..." Isumi looked off into the distance as the autumn breeze blew through the strands of his hair as well as the dried up red leaves that lay on the pavement.   
  
"Hey Isumi..."  
  
"Mhm...?"  
  
"Theres been something I've been wantin' to...tell you...for a while..."  
  
"Oh?" Isumi looked back at Waya with curiosity yet patience. Waya's cheeks were oddly redder than usual.   
  
"Well..." Waya stood up from the bench, taking a few steps into the center of the cement walkway, his back was to the older boy. "I'll be blunt, Isumi....I like you."  
  
"...what...?"  
  
"You heard me, Isumi, I like you!"  
  
"...you mean...--" Isumi was interrupted.   
"Yeah...thats right, Isumi...I love you...." Waya's voice was breaking up, his shoulders began to shake as his hands slowly clenched into fists. Isumi blinked a few times, looking down at the sidewalk before pushing off of the bench and walking behind Waya. He placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders and turned him to face him.   
  
Waya's eyes were closed tight, salty tears running down his face. Isumi knew better than anyone that Waya rarely showed his feelings to anyone, and when he did, tears could be plentiful or fists could be thrown. Isumi stared down at him, wiping away the falling tears with his thumbs. "Its alright Waya."  
  
Waya's eyes opened as Isumi wrapped his arms around the young Insei's waist, pulling him close. Waya immeadatley responded, wrapping his arms around Isumi's neck tightly.   
  
"I guess we'll have to see what happens..."  
  
- - - - Present - - - - -   
  
"And thats where it all began..." Isumi sighed happily.   
  
"Yep, well, its too late for you to go home now, lets go to bed." Waya stretched his arms and legs.   
  
"Both of us?"   
  
"Unless you plan to stay up all night..."  
  
Waya shot Isumi a mischievous grin, Isumi smiled and took Waya's face in his hands, leaning forward, their lips met one another.   
  
- - - Ending Comments - - -   
  
That was fun. I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. I had originally intended it to be a short fluffy Waya/Isumi thing but I have a strong urge to continue this.   
  
The question is....: How? O_o;  
  
Reviews, as always are appreciated and motivate me to write me. If your really feeling generous or have some ideas, please send me an e-mail at nests_kuladiamond@hotmail.com.  
  
Thanks again. Waya and Isumi forever. (And maybe some Hikaru from time to time : D) 


End file.
